Smile, give your last hug goodbye
by Syncopated Heartbeat
Summary: An extension of the Aftermath, for anyone who's either curious about Miss Mouche & Figgy's last day together, or anyone who likes Miss Mouche & Figgy smut.
1. Screwed

As you can see, for all you lovers of smut and steamy romance, I've posted the last day of Figgy & Miss Mouche together in Aftermath as a seperate story. Firstly, because some people were uncomfortable with it in the original story, and secondly...well, because of that damn rating. ;) So...here it is...

BTW though, my darlings, you've already seen this and the following chapter, so you don't _have_ to review...though I would like it if you did.

Still don't own We Will Rock You...

* * *

She was beautiful. She was really, truly beautiful.

That was all I could think while she lay sleeping in my arms, her hair fanning out around her head, her perfect white arms intertwined around my neck, and her lips in a small smile. She looked like she was having a good dream. I couldn't help but wonder what it was about…

God, I'd missed her. I'd missed the way she laughed, the way she smelled of that lavender and thyme perfume, the way I ended up with more lipstick on than she did when she was done kissing me, the way she insisted I had to cuddle her while she fell asleep. Most of all, I'd missed the way her body molded itself perfectly to fit with mine when she fell asleep.

Her nose twitched and she shivered suddenly, cold wearing just the t-shirt I'd arrived in. I tightened my hold on her, hugging her closer to me.

Her nose twitched again, and her eyes opened slowly.

"Morning," I said softly, my fingers gently stroking her arm.

"Morning," she blinked at me, dazed. She screwed up her nose, closing her eyes again as she buried her face in my chest. She had always hated waking up in the morning; she said she was a creature of the night, and that the sunshine didn't agree with her.

"Wake up, Beautiful," I smiled at her blitzed demeanor.

"Well," she managed, dragging a hand sleepily across her eyes. "Good mor-mor-mor-ning Figgy!" she stuttered through a yawn.

"Sleep well?" I asked her.

She nodded, "You?"

I gave an unaffected shrug, and a little smile, "When have I ever slept well?"

"True," she smiled, running a hand through her hair. Her eyes widened suddenly as she tried to run her fingers through her hair again…and again. She looked down, as though searching for something, and then grabbed the ends of her hair. She broke away from me and sat up-right, examining her surroundings.

Her lips formed a perfect "O" before she gasped the word, "Shit."

"What's wrong?" I asked, my brows knit in concern.

"Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. Shit," was all she had to say.

"Baby, listen," I caught hold of her shoulders, and held her chin so she faced me, "What's so 'shit'?"

"I...you…we…" she sputtered.

"Yes," I nodded slowly, "I fail to see the problem."

"I'm engaged," she croaked.

"Yes, we've established that," I eyed the large diamond wearily, "What's your point, Babe?"

"I'm engaged, that's the point!" she cried. I watched her, stunned and unsure of what to say, as she jumped out of bed and started pacing back and forth, her bare feet padding quietly against the soft blue carpeting. She looked at me just long enough to shake her head and say, "Galileo you have to leave."

I raised an eyebrow, irritated, "Shirt then, please. If you'd be so kind, Miss Mouche."

She stared at me, confused, and then down at her shirt. For the millionth time, she groaned, "Shit."

"My shirt?" I repeated.

"Can you give me a minute?" she bit her lip, "You know, to change?"

"Sure, I don't mind waiting," I shrugged.

She made a 'go on' movement with her hand, looking at me expectantly.

"Go ahead," I said simply.

"Well get out, would you?"

"I can stay."

She clicked her tongue, as though considering the situation, "Fine."

She calmly lifted the shirt over her head, slowly revealing more and more of her pale abdomen. I couldn't help but gape at her in amazement as she tossed me the shirt in question, "Here." I raised an eyebrow, and let my eyes trail leisurely down her body. God, she was beautiful…

A sharp slap brought me out of my reverie.

"Stop staring, you pervert."

"Why, Sexy?" I found myself replying cheekily.

I was answered with another slap, across the other cheek this time, "I told you to get out. You have your shirt, now leave."

When I didn't budge, she sighed, "What more do you want now?"

"The list is rather long, Darling," I drawled, very much enjoying this newly discovered side of myself. "Want me to guide you through it now?"

She blushed furiously, though still making no attempt to cover her chest, I noticed.

"You look cold, Babe," I glanced at her chest. "Want some help getting warm?"

She bit her lip, finally crossing her arms firmly over her chest, "If you don't get out right now Galileo...I swear to Jaysus, you're going to regret it."

"No, I don't think I will, actually. See, we're both different people now than who we once were. You went Gaga, and I seem to have developed perverted tendencies. So, I think you should tell me why you think I'll regret this."

She stamped her foot, and pointed towards the door, "Screw you, Galileo. Get _out_!" I smirked at her newly exposed breasts.

"No thanks. You're here to screw, luckily for me," I told her, and stood up to pull her into a heated kiss. My hands roamed her bare body, and she moaned involuntarily into our kiss.

"_Mmmmph!_" she yelled, finally pulling away angrily, "For fuck's sake, Galileo, please get out." She trained large green eyes on me, and her bottom lip wobbled.

"Oh, Miss Sally, you're getting better," I grinned, "Remember, I'm still waiting for you to tell me that you went Gaga and that you love me."

"Galileo, please," she begged, "Leave."

"Aww, love, you don't mean that."

"Yeah, I actually do."

"No, bet you don't," I kissed her again.

She kissed me back, her hands racing up my back and grabbing onto my hair. She broke away finally, gasping for air.

"I told you that you didn't mean that."

She slapped me across the face again.

"That's a nasty habit you've developed."

"_Galileo!_"

"Scaramouche!" I grinned, pinning her back down onto the bed, "Okay, good, now once more, with feeling. Might work if you scream…"

It nearly took all of her strength to push me off of her, but she did it in the end.

"Get out. Now," she stood up, looking at me furiously, her cheeks turning an absolutely adorable shade of pink.

"Already told you, no."

"I hate you," her lower lip started to tremble again

I pulled her down so she was sitting on my knee, and started to rub her back, soothing out the little knots in it.

"I know, sweetheart. I know," I whispered, and held her tightly as she started to cry.

"I want you to leave," she sobbed.

"Shh, Baby Girl…If you really want me to, then I guess…"

I was interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock. It was the Return of Abs of Steel.


	2. Wet

Still seen this too...

* * *

"Sally, are you here?" his deep voice resounded throughout the apartment. And then she really started crying, hyper-ventilating, hysteric sobs, shoulders shaking.

"What have we done?" she whispered.

I looked her over and couldn't help but resent Abs of Steel right then, with the realization that he'd made my wild girl go soft. I had to help her, had to do something, since she evidently couldn't do anything for herself anymore. I couldn't stand this hysteric, miserable state she was clearly going into …

"You get in bed," I ordered, my voice firm, though quiet so that Abs wouldn't hear…hopefully.

"What?" she sniffed.

"Get in bed," I repeated, "I'll…I'll make sure he doesn't see me, okay?"

She looked at me desperately, her eyes red.

"Just…please…trust me," I took her hands in mine and kissed her fingertips, "Before he comes here."

She nodded and obeyed.

Great…now where would I go?

I eyed the door to the adjoining bathroom.

"Does he ever shower with you?" I looked back at her.

"_Sally?_"

"What?" she looked at me, befuddled.

"When you shower," I repeated, not wanting to really know the answer, "Would it be…normal…for him to get in with you?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Good," I nodded, relieved, "Get in the bathroom and turn on the water."

"What?"

"_Sally_?"

"Just do it."

She obliged and I followed her, locking the door behind us.

As she turned the water on in the shower, I instructed, "Now when he calls for you, just pretend you're having a shower, okay?"

"_Sally_?"

"Ready?" I whispered.

She nodded, her green eyes huge, and called out, "Mmhmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm…" she faltered for a second, starting to blush. I nodded, taking her little hand in mine and squeezing it hard. "I'm about to have a shower…"

"Ah…you just got up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then…I just stopped in to check on you and get changed. I have to go to work soon, okay?"

"Okay."

A pause.

"Are you going to be a while?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure…"

"Oh…well…how did things go with your friend yesterday?"

"Fine."

"He's a weird one, isn't he?"

"Mm…"

"You're not too talkative this morning…"

"Well, I _am_ about to shower..."

Laughter, then, "Alright…I'm going to change, and then I'm leaving."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Silence, except for his footsteps, sounding further and further away.

"Brilliant actress, you are," I murmured into the nape of her neck, pulling her close to me.

"Shut up." Apparently, she'd made a brilliant recovery from the hysterical mess she'd been just minutes earlier.

"Don't I get a thank you for saving your ass?" I grinned, "And it is a lovely ass. It deserved it."

"I still hate you."

"Pity...considering I love you."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Like I said, I love you," I rubbed her shoulders, "Can't live without you."

"You've been doing fine without me for over a year," she snapped.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," I smiled, noticing the tattoo on her back. _Will you do the fandango?_

"You know what?" she jerked away from me, "The shower's ready so I think I'm actually going to have one, okay?"

"Fine by me," I shrugged.

With that, she stepped into the shower, not even bothering to take off her black boy-shorts. I shook my head; she didn't know me quite as well as she thought she did. After a second, I followed her in.

"Boo," I whispered into her ear, slinking my arms around her waist.

She shrieked and turned around to face me, wide-eyed.

"Scared you, didn't I?"

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Same as you, having a shower," my hands moved up her body, stopping to cup her breasts. She bit her lip, shivering a little, even though we both knew damn well that she wasn't cold.

"God, you're adorable," I bent my head to kiss her. She didn't even try to break away this time. I slammed her back against the wall, the hot water pouring down onto us and kissed her harder, her hands ravaging my whole body in response. I gently pulled myself away, amused at her shocked expression.

I ran my fingers through her hair and grinned, "Short hair suits you, Miss Mouche."

"You're such a liar."

"No, no lies. You really do look good with short hair. I mean, I preferred the purple, but short and ginger'll do."

"Bullshit," she replied as my hands toyed with the gingery strands plastered to her cheeks, the ends curling gently, just under her chin. She shivered again, and added, trying to maintain composure, "And if it's not, prove it."

"How?" I rubbed my thumb across her jaw line, "I mean, I can think of several ways, but they'd all involve you being in some sort of leather."

"You're a pervert." To my surprise, she rested her head against my chest.

"I thought we'd already established that. I notice you're not objecting to my proposition, by the way..."

"That doesn't mean I'm letting you do the leather," she snapped, though her arms, I realized, were circling around me and starting to massage my back.

"Oh…Scara-_mouche_," I groaned.

"What?" she looked up at me innocently.

"I want to do the leather. My idea, wasn't it?"

"No leather," she shook her head, kissing my chest, "Whips I can do...maybe even handcuffs...leather though, you can forget about." I couldn't help but wonder what was going on here? What had changed the girl's mind? Why was she suddenly okay with me, much less agreeing to things she'd vehemently denied me even when we were together? Hey, I wasn't complaining though; I'd take whatever she gave me. All the same, I had to ask…

"What's wrong with leather?"

"It smells. Like your jacket."

"That's because it's a leather jacket. I think it goes without saying that it smells of leather."

She giggled, "That's not what I meant."

I arched an eyebrow, "So… does this mean you're going to sleep with me? If we don't do leather, I mean."

"I didn't say that either."

"So, Miss Mouche, do you have whips and handcuffs secreted about your person?" I eyed her mischievously, wrapping my arms around her waist, "Actually, you could get whipped cream as well. If we're getting kinky, we may as well do it properly."

"We're in a shower. Can we even _get_ any kinkier?"

I knelt down, "Yes…want a demonstration?"

Her cheeks flushed, "What are you doing?"

"Oh please don't tell me you've never had this from Abs." Couldn't believe she'd never had it from me either, to be perfectly honest. Five years, and I never…whatever; that'd change soon enough.

"What the hell have you got in that damn head of yours, Figaro?"

"It'd be easier if I showed you," I leaned forward, and held her hips against the wall, pressing my lips gently against her hipbones. I grinned as she moaned out my name, not seeming to care who heard.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathily.

"Are you scared?"

"No," she answered quickly, clearly fibbing.

"Then help me out a little, Babe... you've still got your shorts on." I whispered, needing her to succumb, but not wanting to pressure her into this.

She bit down hard on her lower lip, clearly hesitating, but not wanting to tell me.

"Babe, if you don't want this, then we don't have to..." I told her, feeling slightly disappointed. She looked at me nervously.

"No, it's just…well…I…you know I've never done this before," she told me in a rush, closing her eyes. I stood up again, and pulled her into my chest, where she snuffled happily, until she pushed away, with more confidence.

Grinning, she pushed me down again, and pulled off the black shorts, revealing herself to me again. Throwing them over the top of the glass shower door, I pulled my head back between her legs again, kissing up her inner thighs softly.

I stopped suddenly and looked up at her, "Scaramouche, I have to ask you...why are you letting me do this?"

She gave me a funny look, "Are you telling me you don't want to?"

"No, of course not," I sighed exasperatedly and bit down lightly, making her squeal, "Look, I just want to know why you're letting me do this, as you've been trying to drag me out of your front door for the past hour or so."

"I've missed you Galileo; I've missed you so much… and, I wish I didn't because it would make life so much easier, - I mean, if I didn't, everything would be so clear in my mind, and I could kick you out of here so fast you wouldn't know what hit you – except for one thing. I actually love you," she said, in one breath. I looked at her doubtfully, until she brushed my hair out of my eyes and murmured, "I want you Galileo, I do…and you want me too…so I don't see what the problem is… and don't you use Abs as an excuse, because you know I've already screwed him over, the poor guy."

"Ha!" I yelled, throwing a fist towards the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" she looked alarmed, "Galileo, have I done something wrong?"

"You called him Abs," I laughed, and her eyes closed.

She took a deep breath, then said, without meeting my eyes, "Yes, I did. Well done, Figgy. They're called ears, and you might care to use them."

"I can think of a few things I'd rather be using right now…" I murmured, kissing her gently.

"Like the leather?"

"Nah," I kissed her again, making her shudder, "You wearing leather isn't nearly as good as you wearing nothing at all." I looked up at her long enough just to notice her blushing.

"Look, I told you, I don't like leather," she said stubbornly, folding her arms and turning her nose up.

"Fine. However, I was promised handcuffs, whips, and whipped cream," I bit her again, slightly harder than before, "And if I don't get what I want..."

She moaned, then grabbed a handful of my hair, "Don't even think about it, Galileo."

"Then you know what you've got to do, Babe…"

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head, "See, you said what you wanted was for me to tell you I'd gone Gaga and that I loved you. I fail to see what part of the bargain I haven't upheld."

"Well, You've told me you love me. You haven't yet told me you went Gaga, so I suppose that's what I'm waiting for."

She pouted, "Galileo...I haven't really gone Gaga..."

"Prove it."

"How am I supposed to do that, pray tell?"

"Well, Darling, be creative. You used to be quite good at that, as I recall..."

With a strength I didn't know someone so small could even possess, she pulled me upright, and pinned me to the wall, "I ain't no Gaga Girl." She kissed me with a ferocity no Gaga Girl could ever muster, taking my face in her hands, her fingernails digging into my cheeks. She pulled away from me roughly and raised an eyebrow, "Got it, babe?"

"Message received and understood... Gaga girl," I smirked, and kissed her again, hard, tasting her, letting her twist her arms around my neck, and slipping my own hands up her sides, cupping her breasts, and reveling in the soft moans uttered from soft rosebud lips as I ground against her, twisting around so that she was pressed against the wall once more.

"Galileo, I have to tell you something," she murmured, her hands kneading the back of my neck, "I sort of liked it when you were being all...forceful...before. Not listening to me and all...it was kind of sexy."

"Really?" I grinned to myself. "God. You really thought that? Oh...and about the leather." I kissed her neck, sucking on a point about two centimeters below her ear, and she moaned happily.

Then she pulled away, "What about it? Have you finally changed your mind?"

"No, of course not. I just thought you didn't go in for that kind of leather-and-whips kind of kinky fun."

"Well, remember, I still don't do the leather. As far as the whips go…people change, babes," she flashed me a sexy smile, "This old girl learned some new tricks while she was away."

"Oh, do tell..." If I was honest, I enjoyed this new Scaramouche. She was... well, let's just say the old one would have refused point blank to this at the first mention of 'whipped cream'. Hell, the old one would have kicked me out of the shower ages earlier.

"You didn't think I hadn't had any fun at all after I'd left, did you?" her smile a little more than playful, she pushed my dripping bangs to one side of my forehead, "Honestly, Figgy...you think I'd have been a good girl, and stuck with Abs the whole time?"

"What?" I frowned. Alright, so she was sexy... but this new Scaramouche was scaring me a little bit. "Just how many have you been fucking, then?" I was more than irritated. That was until I felt her lips on mine again, and promptly forgot all worries I had about her sex life.

She pulled away just long enough to whisper, "I didn't keep count, love."

I stared at her blankly for a second.

She raised an eyebrow, "Galileo Figaro, get that surprised look off your face. You know I've never been a good girl."

"Well then! Were they all rebounds of me? Actually, it doesn't matter. C'mere, Sexy," I pulled her close again, (it felt so incredible to be doing this after so long) and kissed a trail down her neck, and moving down to her breasts, sucking, kissing, biting. I figured anything that made her moan was good, so I didn't stop.

"Stop it Figaro..." her voice was so breathy, I practically couldn't hear her over the pattering of water.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked, biting down hard on her nipple.

She gasped, her eyes growing huge.

"Didn't think you'd argue with that..."

"_Figgy_..." She moaned, as my fingers started to travel downwards, stroking her skin as they did so, and making her moan in anticipation, grinding against me.

"Figgy, stop teasing me..." She groaned, her eyes half-closed.

"You've been a very, very bad girl though," my fingers stopped along her pelvis and started massaging her hipbones, "Not letting me have my whips...and leaving me in the first place...I think you deserve a little teasing, don't you?"

She shook her head quickly, her hair flying around her face, only to land flat, sticking to her red cheeks.

I laughed. "Oh, so we're desperate, are we, Miss Mouche?" I grabbed her chin and tilted it up to face me. "You have been a very bad girl... you don't deserve this, do you..." I growled, though I was laughing inside at her terrified, but aroused expression.

"No, Galileo, I don't think I do, but-" she started, but I cut her off.

"I didn't give you permission to talk, did I?"

My voice was soft, but commanding. She shook her head slowly.

"That's right... you can even call me Master."

"You don't even need a whip, do you?"

"Do you, _who_?"

"You really want me to say that?" she eyed me warily.

"Yeah," I pushed my hips hard against hers, and I felt her starting to shake, starting to crack, wanting to give in.

"You don't even need a whip do you...Master?" she blushed furiously as my thumbs massaged her shoulder blades.

"That's better... now, once more. Come on, Girl, scream it. Make it sound like you mean it..." I growled into her neck, pushing against her again, grinding our hips together, harder than before.

"Oh, Master!" She screamed. "Please! Please..." The last word was whimpered, and I felt her starting to get wet. She was enjoying this. The only worry was that she could last longer than me. Well, not today.

"Please," she begged, her eyes starting to water, "Fig...Master...whatever the hell you want me to call you! Just...ohhh Jaysus..."

Her body was trembling underneath me, and I realized that she was almost there. No. Not happening. Not on Master Galileo's watch.

"No!" I shouted, and put my hands on her shoulders, slamming her back against the wall. "I forbid you! Scaramouche, don't you dare do anything I don't tell you to!"

"What the hell do you mean, don't I dare do anything?" she cried, "I can't help it..."

"I mean, I haven't told you that you can come, so don't you dare. You'll come when I tell you to, understand?"

She nodded, scowling.

"Oh, Scaramouche… don't be angry. I'll stop being all forceful if you want… Look, I thought you said you liked it." I pulled her close, but she pulled away, a look of mock horror on her face.

"What are you doing? Don't you stop!" She cried, throwing me a teasing wink, "…Master."

I shook my head, "You're crazy, Scaramouche. You are actually crazy...but it's fucking sexy." I buried my face in her neck, breathing deeply.

"Oi? Master? What happened? Come on, a little more effort, please?"

I shook my head at her, "Oh, Miss Mouche. Look, you asked for this."

"You're a sexy bastard," she practically growled, "And I want you, right here, right now."

I chuckled, "Abs really didn't give you much, did he?"

I started to kiss down her body again, holding her hips against the wall, nibbling at a place she'd never let my mouth near before, and felt her moan again, felt her start to pull against my hold, start to tremble, as the sudden, unstoppable throes of an orgasm grasped hold of her. Her eyes rolled back, and she gasped my name out. Not Master. Not Galileo. Not even Figgy.

It was the one thing I had missed most about her.

"I love you... Shagileo Gigolo..."

"That's it, Baby Girl," I growled.

"Just do it, please," she begged.

"I can't hear you…"

"Do it, you bastard!"

Screw teasing her, or demanding whips, or even pushing her until she couldn't handle it anymore, which she obviously couldn't. Hell,_ I_ couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted my Scaramouche, and I wanted that sexy bitch now.

"You asked for it, you got it," I snarled. I pulled her down, onto the floor, my lips searching her neck and shoulders, while I lowered myself onto her, pressing my chest hard against her breasts. I kissed her furiously as her chest heaved and her hips bucked.

"Baby..." she gasped, her fingers entwining themselves in my hair, pulling on it so hard that I could have sworn she should have been pulling it out.

"Scaramouche..." I hissed, holding her tightly as we crashed together, over and over, until neither of us could take any more, and our orgasms overpowered us, sending us into a star-littered universe, where nothing mattered to us but each other, for ever and ever...


	3. Moody

_This_ you haven't seen.

* * *

Except it wasn't forever, of course

Except it wasn't forever, of course. Nothing ever lasted forever…sadly. However…after about a minute of panting, and getting our breath back, she straddled me, and started to kiss me again. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm impressed, Miss Mouche... that had to have been less than a minute of recovery, and you're already prepared for round two."

She grinned, and nibbled my bottom lip.

"Told you I'd learnt some new tricks, Baby. Anyway, I don't see you complaining... Shagileo..."

"Damn right you don't."

She slowly started kissing a trail down my abdomen, pausing to gently massage my chest. I groaned as her butterfly kisses went down, past my stomach, past my hips.

"Scaramouche, what _are_ you doing?"

"It's _your_ turn to be teased, Baby," she practically purred, her hands slowly moving down my body.

"Scaramouche," I groaned. It felt good, damn it felt good, but...never mind. I forgot all about the "but's" and "however's" when her lips moved down even lower.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Scaramouche?" I murmured, tilting her head up to face me. The girl I'd known would never have even thought about what this girl had in mind...

She winked at me, "You used to _beg_ for this a few years ago, so shut up and enjoy yourself."

"Look - I don't want you to do something you don't want to make me happy..." I protested, but by then her lips were on me, and anything I tried to say was reduced to incoherent grunts and moans. A minute later, she finished, and shimmied back up my body, laying random kisses on my skin.

"Scaramouche, you're incredible," I murmured, stroking her hair.

"Really, Galileo…" she lay her head on me, eyes closed, her breathing heavy, "It was my pleasure…"

"My pleasure, more like…" my fingers brushed gently against her arm.

"Good," she opened her big eyes briefly, "That was the idea, Baby."

"Oh, and we're going to have to get out of this shower, too," I added. "Abs isn't going like the hot water bill..."

She laughed, looking up at the showerhead, still spraying water, "I forgot that was even on…"

I shook my head and brushed her sopping bangs away from her face.

"Up we go then," she slowly stood up and turned off the water, "Ugh…I'm going to be prune-y…"

I laughed at her and opened the frosted-glass shower door. I stepped out and looked around in search of towels.

"Here you go, love," she said from behind me. I caught the yellow towel she'd tossed in my direction and tried to dry off my hair before wrapping it around my waist.

"I want to go back to bed," she yawned, knotting the navy bathrobe she'd procured from a set of hooks near the fogged-up bathroom mirror.

"Then to bed we go," I grinned, taking her by the hand.

"I didn't mean like that, you pervert," she giggled, following me back into her bedroom.

"Well that's a disappointment," I frowned as she snuggled herself under her bed sheets.

"You can hardly complain, Figgy," she turned onto her side, "I've given you everything you wanted."

"No, not everything," I sat down next to her.

"What more do you want?" she yawned.

"Whipped cream ring any bells, Darling?" I ran my thumb across the curve of her cheekbone.

"You pervert." She sighed, and wriggled in my hold, trying to make herself more comfortable, "Look, how could I explain to Abs why all our bedclothes are covered in cream?"

"Don't worry about that, Babe, I'll make a point of making sure you're _completely_ clean..."

She giggled, "I'm sure you will...but it's not me I'm worried about. It's the bed sheets."

"Well, you would worry. Fine. Can you think of anywhere else...? No, wait. I have the perfect idea..."

"Only as long as there is _no way_ Abs will ever find out..."

I frowned. "Well, that sucks."

"How come?"

"How about... Abs' office. He has one, right?"

Her eyes widened. Clearly, this wasn't exactly what she had been anticipating.

"His..._office_?"

I nodded.

"You wouldn't dare," she stared at me, almost horrified.

I laughed, "What happened to Miss Bad Girl?"

"You reminded her of her fiancé," she frowned.

"What? You had sex with him in his office? Scaramouche... that's not fair. He spoilt my kinkiness."

"No, I did not have sex with him in his office," she practically spat. She rolled her eyes, "Besides, he likes kinky less than I do."

"You don't like kinky?" my fingertips trailed along her collar bone, "Could have fooled me."

"He likes kinky less than I did last time you saw me," she gave me a dirty look.

"Ouch."

"Exactly. Look, can't you just accept that I want to sleep?" she begged, burrowing back underneath the pristine white covers."

"Sure."

"Oh good," she sighed, burying her head in her pillow.

"... Once you let me have my way with you and whipped cream."

"_**No! Galileo!**_ Don't you ever listen?" she screamed, slapping me. Hard. Somehow, I'd had enough.

"Scaramouche, listen. Do you still want me to leave? Because I'll accept you don't want sex, fine. Slapping me isn't the way to convince me. Just ask nicely next time, alright?" I stood up, and walked around the room, picking up various discarded items of my clothing, and pulling them on.

"No...Figgy..." she jumped up, suddenly having a bizarre amount of energy for a girl so tired. She grabbed onto my arm, and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, "Don't go."

"Why not?" I snapped, pulling my arm out of her grasp. "You've been desperately trying to get me to leave for half the morning... well, while you weren't begging me to fuck you, that is..."

She gasped, a hand clapping over her mouth. It seemed I might have gone just that little bit too far.

"Fine," eyes starting to glimmer with tears, she hissed and stepped backwards so there was no danger of her touching me. "Fine. If that's what you want, go ahead."

"Okay then." I gave her one last smile, as I pulled on the famous leather jacket, and, stepping towards her, gave her one last kiss on the cheek.

Without looking back, I walked out. The last thing I heard before I slammed the front door shut was her gut-wrenching sobs, begging me not to go. I ignored her.


End file.
